syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Kosar
Joseph Anthony Kosar is a contestant and winner of the fourth season of Face Off. He recently appeared in Season 8, but this time as a Returning Champion coach. Biography Tired of relying on generic Halloween store costumes, Anthony created his first prosthetic when he was 16. Anthony began his company, Kosart Effects Studios, from his home in 2005, and in April 2011, he opened the doors to his new commercial studio, where he continues to work within multiple industries of the artistic world, and between projects, teaches the art of FX on weekends.Besides freelance FX projects for theater, film and commercials, Anthony designs and sculpts prototypes for toys, masks, collectibles and medical anatomical models, illustrates for novels and comic books, and creates fine art paintings and sculptures. In 2007, he had the opportunity of a lifetime to intern for the legendary Stan Winston, his hero, working on special effects for the feature films Avatar and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, as well as various commercials. Season 4 Episode 1: Episode 2: Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Season 5 Anthony returned to give some advice to the contestants. Judge Match Anthony was one of the former competitors brought back by the judges during the judge match of Season 7. He was picked by Neville, along with Miranda to compete on his team during the challenge, which they won. Season 8 Anthony was one of three returning champions during Season 8. His team consisted of Alan, Ben, Daniel, Jamie. and Kelly. Anthony was eliminated at the end of Episode 11, when the last member of his team (Ben) was eliminated. The two exited together, and Anthony had said as long as he had made an impact on the talents of others, then he had done his job. Face Off portfolio Videos Trivia * Anthony was originally an illustrator, getting his BFA degree at the American Academy of Art in Chicago. He then started developing a career in special effects makeup from there. * Anthony has interned for Stan Winston Studios, working on on Indiana Jones 4 as well as Avatar. * Anthony is the only contestant on Face Off as of now to ever win three challenges in a row. * Anthony and Dina are the only contestants on Face Off history to win 5 challenges. * During Season 7, Dina revealed knowing Anthony and he was the one who encouraged her to enter Face Off. According to the description of this video, Dina is in fact one of Anthony's students. * Anthony is known to be the only contestant to ever drop a life cast, which occurred during the first episode and resulted in the life cast's nose being broken. Some of his friends like to joke that he had caught it and kicked it instead as an act of sabotage (Because he did have immunity in this challenge.) but it was indeed, just an accident. * Anthony's birthday is November 2nd, and he is a Scorpio. Social media External links *Official website *Official Youtube account Category:Winners